Micha
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Micha is a princess of the Inca Empire and one of many offspring that the current Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, has sired over his 34-year reign. Upon hearing of her younger brother, as well as successor to the throne, Huáscar's mysterious disappearance, Micha trains hard in the art of weapon fighting in order to find the young prince and bring him safely home to her palace. ARS SPECIALIS * Spinning Macanas: Micha does two spins with both clubs in front of her, one with her right, and one with her left, damaging the opponent. Meter Burn adds three additional dual macana spins. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Macana Fury: Micha spins 270° counter-clockwise, striking her opponent as she does so. If it connects, she will repeatedly strike the opponent in different directions with her clubs, alternating between left and right each strike. On Meter Burn, she finishes by launching the foe up into the air for a free hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Incan Axe: Micha does a full 360° clockwise flip and, halfway through, kicks downwards with her left or right leg as she descends, damaging the opponent if it connects. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, she flip-downward-kicks the foe again, but this time at normal jump height. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Two Suns: Micha turns her back to the opponent and back-flips twice towards them with her feet together, damaging them. Meter Burn adds a third back-flip kick. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Rushing Barrage: Micha runs towards her opponent and horizontally strikes her opponent with her clubs three times, twice with her right and once with her left. Meter Burn adds two additional macana strikes. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE * Slashing Scratches: Micha changes into her jaguar form and claws at her opponent twice, once with each front paw, then puts both paws together for a third, powerful slash, with claw marks appearing with each scratch. Afterwards, she shape-shifts back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Tumble Cat: Micha jumps towards her opponent, which becomes a pounce as she becomes her jaguar form halfway through, then rolls with them twice before throwing them to the other side of the arena and turning back into her human form. If close enough to the "wall" to the foe's right or left, this causes a wall-bounce. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Crosses her arms over her chest, dual macana clubs in hand, and closes her eyes * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Vertically strikes the opponent upwards with her dual clubs Micha backflips on her hands away from her opponent, then proceeds to shape-shift into her jaguar form and claw at her opponent six times in rapid succession. The princess finishes the Percute Ultimum by changing back to human form, putting her dual macana clubs together, crouching down for a split second, and, as she stands back up, whacking the defeated foe's head clean off their shoulders into the air for two seconds before jumping up and drop-kicking it at high velocity through their chest as their headless, still-standing body stumbles. Afterwards, Micha lands on her feet from the dropkick, spins counter-clockwise, and assumes a dynamic pose, holding a macana club in each hand, declaring, "I have shown you the power... of a princess!" MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Mae Whitman (Avatar: The Last Airbender, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) Destined Battle Rival: Juan Sánchez Stage: Andes - Machu Picchu * Intro Sequence: Micha descends, while in her jaguar form, onto all four of her paws, then turns back into a human and, taking her dual macana clubs out of her sash, says, "Should you assume me to be just your typical princess..." Afterwards, she takes one club and goes into her fighting stance, continuing, "You are incorrect!" * Round Win Sequence: Micha holsters her clubs in her sash, then crosses her arms under her breasts, saying, "Have you surrendered yet?", before re-drawing her weapons and going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Micha spins her dual macana clubs four times, then backflips into the air and lands on her feet and stands on one leg, crosses her arms in front of her, and points the clubs towards her defeated and off-screen opponent, her back turned halfway towards the camera, saying, "This is why you should never underestimate my skills." QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE PRINCESS, MICHA (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Micha in the Andes, overlooking Machu Picchu, with her hands behind her back and her dual macana clubs holstered in her sash, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Micha is a princess of the Inca Empire, born to the current Sapa Inca and sixth emperor of the Hanan dynasty, Huayna Capac, and his own sister, Rahua Ocllo. No one could believe how young the royal siblings were to conceive a child. It was not until 1491 that, when both brother and sister had reached full maturity and the soon-to-be ruler took Rahua to be his royal wife, as committing incest with their sisters was mandatory among Sapa Inca so as to preserve the royal bloodline, that they would have another child, a prince named Topa Cusi Hualpa Inti Illapa, or Huáscar. Suddenly, the princess received word from the royal advisor that her brother had been kidnapped by forces unholy in nature. Micha, who was every bit as devastated over Huáscar going missing unannounced as both of her parents, prepared for her quest to find and rescue the disappeared young prince by training with the dual macana clubs. The panther spirit, Panthera, not only acknowledged Micha's transition from just an ordinary princess to a warrior princess, but also found his physical host in her. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Micha is in her home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of her, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Micha for the real one to fight) * Huayna Capac (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): Beware, Micha. What you are seeing here is the work of unholy forces. And have you forgotten where your brother went? * Micha: No, Father. That demon over there... (pointing a macana club at Damoclus) has kidnapped him and is keeping him prisoner in its domain. * Huayna Capac: (gasp) I KNEW it! Without him, there can be no successor to the throne of our empire! Now... (taking Micha's hands in his own) continue on with your quest, and ensure the young prince is safely back home. * Micha: Understood. I promise to see you again later, Father. (turning to face mirror!Micha) Impersonating the princess of the Inca Empire?! I will not tolerate it one bit! (Both Michas draw their duel macana clubs and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Micha: You are nothing. I will find my missing brother, even if I have to finish you off first! DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Juan Sánchez (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Juan and Micha stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Micha: I know not who you are, but you have no business interfering with my quest to find and rescue my kidnapped brother. * Juan: Speaking of quests... I have a royal vault to rob and some gold hidden there to bestow upon the destitute back home in España (Spain)! (Micha and Juan go into their fighting stances.) * Micha: I would back away from the vault and the gold forthwith, were I you. * Juan: And leave my village to remain in poverty? ¡De ninguna manera! ''(Not a chance!) SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex ''(After the fight, a badly-beaten Juan is down on one knee and one hand.) * Micha: Now that I have defeated you, are you prepared to cease your thievery and your little quest? * Juan: It would hurt not were I to take but a small amount of that oro (gold) that you hide, now would it? * Micha: What I recommend doing is leaving now before my father sends his royal guard after you. (A fiery portal materializes beneath Micha's feet, slowly dragging her into it.) * Juan: Wait! Princesa (princess), where are you going? I have not finished negotiating! (Six seconds later, we cut to Micha in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Micha: This place I am in is unfamiliar to me, and yet... it reminds me of Uku Pacha. * Damoclus: It should also remind you of what Christians in Europe refer to as... Hell. This, woman, is Infernus, the realm of demons, my realm. In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Micha: Bring me to your lord so I can request that he let my brother go! (readies her clubs) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Micha has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that incest child myself! * Micha: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with her dual macanas holstered in her sash) Will this lead me to where Huáscar is being held? I am not so certain... * Damoclus: (approaching Micha) Micha, princess of the Inca Empire, born the daughter of siblings Huayna Capac and Rahua Ocllo and one of many offspring sired by your own father. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Micha: Speaking of offspring... Give me back my brother! Or do I need to punish you here and now... (threateningly pointing her right macana club at Damoclus) for wishing every land in the world to suffer by your hand? * Damoclus: Ha ha ha ha... Do you not realize? More than 30 years from now, the Spaniards will come to conquer your pathetic empire, led by the one they call... Francisco Pizarro. I mean, this is the Age of Discovery, after all. * Micha: Those people will have left mine with nothing by then, and no better among them was that filthy-handed thief who attempted to rob the vault of the Incan royal palace before I came here. * Damoclus: Additionally, you will spend the rest of your days here in Infernus, trapped inside a molten rock prison alongside your brother, the young prince, and needing to be rescued. * Micha: You are in no position to stereotype us princesses as damsels in distress! (going into her fighting stance) ''In the name of the Inca Empire, I shall vanquish you so as to ensure their future! * Damoclus: You think you, a princess, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! ''(his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere princess? * Micha: I will free Huáscar from his molten rock prison, return him home to the palace! (puts her dual macana clubs together and drives them through Damoclus, impaling him in the chest) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Micha walks up to a small hill of molten rock. Trapped inside it is a 9-to-10-year-old Mesoamerican boy with neck-length black hair who wears a light-brown short-sleeve tunic.) '' * Huáscar (voiced by Tara Strong): Micha... You have come! Please, free me so the both of us may return home! * Micha: As you wish. Now, hold still. ''(effortlessly tears off a chunk of the molten rock that Huáscar is encased in, setting him free) * Huáscar: Oh, thank you! (running up to hug Micha, who then proceeds to hug him back) Bless you, bless you, my elder sister! (rests his head on his sister's shoulder) May we return home now? * Micha: Of course. (Fade to Micha in her jaguar form leaping towards a bright light that leads her and Huáscar back home to Earth, with the younger brother holding on to the older sister as he, albeit somewhat frightened, rides her in their escape from Infernus.) Following her victory in the arduous final confrontation against Damoclus, Micha managed to successfully free her younger brother, Huáscar, from his clutches. Now that they were together again, the royal siblings began their journey to escape Infernus and find their way back to the palace before their mother and father, the Incan rulers, became very worried about the young prince. (We then cut to the Incan royal palace where Micha and Huáscar's parents, Huayna Capac and Rahua Ocllo, joyfully hugging the young prince, with Micha smiling as she stands half a foot away from them, observing the happy reunion.) Both of Micha and Huáscar's parents not only congratulated the princess on recovering the young prince, but were also deeply relieved to see their young son safely returned home, for had she not found and rescued her brother from the malevolent demon lord, his future succession of the Inca throne would never have come to be. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * In addition to being the voice actress of Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Micha's voice actress, Mae Whitman, previously voiced/physically portrayed Tinkerbell in Disney's Tinker Bell movie series, Little Suzy in Johnny Bravo, and Roxy Richter in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. * There is a Mel Gibson Ransom reference hidden somewhere in her final boss cutscene, and a Zootopia one in her ending. If you can find both movie references, you will get a free cookie. * It's not just Micha's kid brother, Huáscar, and her dad, the Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, appearing in her Quest Mode, you can see her mom, Coya Rahua Ocllo (although she doesn't have any lines whatsoever), as well! * Reality Ensues in her final boss cutscene vs. Damoclus, in which he mentions the Spanish conquest of the Incan Empire, which will happen about three decades after the events of this game. Category:MGW characters